


bonafide ballers

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [20]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XX</p>
            </blockquote>





	bonafide ballers

"Okay?" Tyler asks.

"I should be the one asking you that," Josh mumbles, scissoring his fingers like Tyler instructed him to.

Tyler shakes his head. "No," he says, kissing Josh softly. "No, you shouldn't be." He wriggles on Josh's fingers. "You can add another now."

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" Josh says as he carefully adds another finger.

"I will," Tyler promises. "Honestly, J, you're the gentlest guy I've been with."

Josh looks up. "Promise?"

Tyler nods. "Promise."

They're having somewhat celebratory sex, since Josh's reveal of the whole "shark thing" to his family went well. Josh can tell Tyler still feels guilty about his reaction, and he's sure that his family's reactions didn't ease his guilt.

Josh kisses Tyler again.

Tyler's eyes are closed when they break apart, and Josh thinks he can hear him humming.

"You, can, um, take your fingers out," Tyler says. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Josh asks.

Tyler nods. "Very sure," he says, reaching down and pulling Josh's fingers out.

Josh opens a condom, and with fingers shaking slightly, he rolls it on. (He'll never tell Tyler this, but he practiced.)

"Okay," Tyler says, spreading his legs open a little further while Josh slicks himself up with more lube. "Go slow, and it'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay," Josh says softly. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, all right?"

Tyler nods, and taking a deep breath, Josh lines himself up and slowly pushes in.

"...oh," he says once he's pushed in to the hilt, and- and it's better than he could've imagined. Tyler's tight and hot around him, and Josh takes a deep breath, staring down at Tyler with wide eyes.

"It's good, right?" Tyler says with a smile. Josh nods. "Come on," he says, pulling at Josh's shoulder. "You can move."

Slowly, Josh moves back before pushing back in. His eyes widen, and his breath goes _whooshing_  out of his lungs.

Tyler laughs as he secures his legs around Josh's waist. "Harder, faster, you can do it," he urges, squeezing his muscles around Josh, who can't hold back a groan.

"You sure?" Josh asks, panting slightly.

Tyler nods. "Yes. Now hurry up," he says, wriggling a little.

Kissing Tyler, Josh starts to thrust. Tyler runs his hands up and down Josh's back, making noises of reassurance and encouragement. Josh feels a little ridiculing for needing both, but he's grateful.

Josh shifts his hips a little, and when he thrusts, Tyler lets out a whimper.

"I'm sorry," Josh says immediately, freezing.

"No, no, it was good," Tyler says, panting a little. "Do that again."

Josh complies, and Tyler groans, mouth finding Josh's and kissing him deeply. Encouraged, Josh begins to move again. Mechanics take over, and Josh lets himself go, spurred on by Tyler's moans and whimpers. It's so good, so impossibly good, and Josh would very much like to do this again some time.

Josh can feel his muscles starting to clench and unclench, and he's shaking slightly as he fights down his orgasm. Tyler looks up at him and whispers, "Let go."

With a groan, Josh sinks his teeth into Tyler's arm, gripping him tightly as he comes. He can feel Tyler moving his arm, and he can feel Tyler's muscles shudder as he comes all over his stomach.

Josh slowly pulls his teeth out of Tyler's arm.

"...sorry," he says somewhat breathlessly.

Tyler looks at the bite mark on his bicep, looking amused. "I'm getting the feeling of déjà vu."

Josh rests his head on Tyler's chest. "Hush," he says, voice coming out muffled by Tyler's skin. Tyler laughs. Josh pulls out of him, pulling off his condom and tying it off (like he practiced.) He tosses it into the trash can by the bed.

Josh collapses next to Tyler on the bed, letting the post-orgasm tiredness seep through his body. He looks over to see Tyler staring at him with a smile on his lips, and leaning over, Josh kisses him.

They finally break apart, and Josh watches as Tyler accidentally drags his fingers through the come on his stomach.

"Do you want me to go get-" The words "a washcloth" die on Josh's lips when Tyler bursts into tears.

Tyler curls up into himself, burying his face in his knees and running his fingers through his hair. He balls his hands, tugging at his hair as he sobs into his knees.

"Tyler?" Josh says frantically, hands fluttering over Tyler's body, unsure of whether or not he should touch. Tyler solves that dilemma for him by leaning into Josh's touch.

"I'm sorry," Tyler says thickly, voice shaking. "It's not your fault, it's all me, I swear."

Josh doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Tyler whispers into his hands.

"It's all right," Josh assures him, pulling Tyler into his arms. "It's okay, believe me."

Tyler shudders into Josh's chest. "I wanted to make this good for you," he says softly. "I wanted this to be special for you."

"Hey, hey, you did," Josh says, carding his fingers through Tyler's hair. "Best sex of my life, I promise."

Tyler laughs a little wetly. "I'm just a little screwed up right now," he says. "It's not your fault, I swear."

Josh nods, holding Tyler close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute thing but then it wasn't sorry.


End file.
